Bored piles are used, for example, for foundations, for example, in soft foundations. For their production, a borehole can be made with the desired depth and a bored pile can be introduced into the borehole or the bored pile can be driven at once directly into the foundation.
When building a concrete structure, the foundation can be covered with a geomembrane to prevent water from getting into the structure from the foundation.
The bored piles can be joined directly or indirectly to the structure, for which openings are punched in the geomembrane. This creates an area through which moisture can get into the structure from the foundation between the geomembrane and the bored pile in the area of the opening.